


《承语》第二十一章 治病

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Summary: 虐*预警，不喜慎入





	《承语》第二十一章 治病

**Author's Note:**

> 虐*预警，不喜慎入

你这个奴隶做的可真是娇气。  
————————————————  
这天，栾承终于从忙乱的事情中抽出一天闲。

常叔还在厨房里忙活三个人的早饭，贺语在房间里跟谢灵打电话。

“我..我好的差不多啦！”听着贺语的声音还有些兴奋，不知道谢灵在那边说了什么，然后贺语有点生气，语气里带着烦躁，“别管我！跟你...跟你没关系！”

栾承皱眉， 推门进去，看贺语猛然愣在床上，“又不会说话了？再给你治治？”

贺语马上从床上起身坐直，捧着耳边的手机小声说，“对...对不起，我...奴隶不该跟您大声说话，请...请您...”对面的谢灵似乎也感受到了尴尬，谢灵说了些什么，不一会，贺语颤颤巍巍地把手机双手递给栾承，“找..找您的。”

栾承接过电话默默的听着，一边观察着贺语。

——

贺语局促地站在餐桌边上。今天早餐多了一个人，贺语不知道还有没有他的位置。

栾承点点脚边的地，“见过哪个奴隶上桌吃饭？病好了规矩都忘了？”

贺语没吱声，默默的跪伏着猫儿似的舔舐着栾承给他放的一小碗牛奶麦片。可能是姿势的原因，贺语有点反胃。

“你的止疼药吃完了？”栾承摆弄碗里奶味十足的麦片，余光看着贺语。

“吃...吃完了，主人。”贺语嘴角还沾着奶渍。

“还想要么？”栾承缓缓地问他，贺语对着地面，点点头。

“结的痂抓掉了疼？”栾承语气轻松，聊天一般。

“不是...”贺语的声音越来越小。

“大点声，回话不会了么。说清楚，为什么疼。”栾承逼他。

“板子...板子打的...疼...”贺语声音陡然升高，用嗓子挤出来的声音，底气不足。

栾承把他抓起来趴在自己身上，充满威胁性的巴掌覆盖在贺语臀上，刚一碰触，栾承还没动作，贺语就微微地颤抖了起来。栾承不轻不重地在他臀上盖了一巴掌，“从今天开始，回话要完整，我要能听清，不许磕磕绊绊，想好了再开口，错了就罚，”栾承隔着家居裤抓起贺语的臀肉，旋转手腕拧了一下，“自己说怎么罚。”

这一下的疼痛几乎是上了一个层级，贺语立刻剧烈地在栾承腿上颤抖起来，牙齿都在打颤，半天没缓过来。栾承更重的一巴掌落在贺语臀上，贺语的眼泪涌了出来，声音抖着，“打...打嘴巴，打屁股....”

栾承的膝盖顶在贺语的胃部，大头朝下的姿势让贺语血气上涌，刚喝下的牛奶的恶心感不断刺激着他的喉咙，随着翻滚的情绪，贺语再也忍不住，哇的一声呕了出来。

栾承等他把刚吃下的牛奶都吐在地板上，拎着贺语的领口让他站起来，递给他一杯清水，几乎已经肯定了谢灵的推测。

等贺语的干呕、咳嗽慢慢平息下来，栾承冰冷的盯着他，“我原来以为你只是怕我才有点结巴，现在看来不是，”栾承皱起眉，眼里满是暗流涌动的怒气，“你很好，贺语。除了幻疼痛、心理因素引发口吃，还有过渡服用止疼药成瘾，短期停药就产生戒断反应，恶心呕吐，烦躁不安，肌肉震颤。你这个奴隶做的可真是娇气。”

——

饭后，栾承在书房里漫不经心的翻着文件，桌子上摆着的一壶茶在房间里弥漫着香气。

栾承脚边摆着一张小矮桌，贺语端端正正跪在上面，双手向前伸平，捧着一个黑色软拍。两边的乳头上都被夹着乳夹，下面各悬挂着一个小桶，栾承刚才往里面各放了一个钢球，这时候正尽职尽责的向下拉扯着贺语的乳尖。

小奴隶闷闷地摆姿势的样子取悦了栾承，栾承抬脚在他大腿内侧踢了踢，“腿再张开点。”贺语屏着气，艰难的把膝盖往两侧开了开，身上各个关节上系着的铃铛立刻一起作响，露出双腿间被绑缚住的性器和囊袋。那两个小球此刻正被勒着根部，与小贺语紧紧的拴在一起，下面吊着三个直径四厘米的光泽透亮的钢球，从矮桌边垂在空中，因为重力被拉扯的双球正委屈的缩成一团垂着头。

“别动了，铃铛响一次两下皮拍，自己数着。”栾承吩咐完便不再理他，也没说什么时候放他下来，仿佛忽略了这个人一般，自顾自地翻看文件。

被当作摆件摆在一旁的贺语十分难挨。双乳和下身不断传来的真实的拉扯的疼痛确实转移了他的注意力，身后早就结了痂好的七七八八的旧伤早就被他忽略了。只是贺语不敢大幅度的呼吸，挺直着上身，这样的安静的气氛让贺语不得不一次次压下胸膛里的烦躁，向前伸平的双臂不一会就酸痛不已。

贺语控制不知自己身上肌肉的战栗，身上的铃铛不一会就传来一阵叮当作响，在他耳畔回响，半天才逐渐变小安静下来。起先贺语还能耐着性子维持着标准姿势，可时间一久，铃铛已经毫无忌惮的被扯响了好几次，贺语的大臂肌肉酸痛，手肘一弯，双手捧着的皮拍直接掉在了地上。

贺语直接泄了气，姿势也不摆了，垂下手臂，任由身上的铃铛响个不停。他抬头看了看栾承，试探性的开口，“主...主人？”

栾承被他吵的本来就心神不定，这时贺语自我放弃似的态度更让他觉得心烦意乱，“怎么？你还有脾气了？”栾承弯下腰捡起皮拍，用湿纸巾擦了擦，在贺语鼻尖下面比了比。

三指宽的软拍带着皮革的气息，贺语不自觉的闭着眼往后缩了缩。栾承看到他抿着嘴唇，紧紧包裹着的牙齿，不由得提醒，“别抿嘴，嘴巴张开点。”贺语仍然怕的紧闭着双眼，下一秒，皮拍离开一段距离，裹着风砸了下来。

栾承收手，“这下是罚你嘴里不清楚。刚才铃铛响了几下？”栾承微微俯身盯着贺语，烦躁搅得他火气上涌，存了心思要他紧张。

“二十...二十六...”贺语的话还没说完，栾承手里的皮拍又砸了两下在贺语嘴唇上，贺语的嘴唇红了一片。

“重说。”栾承手里的皮拍就停在贺语脸颊边上，仿佛随时都能落下来，威慑力十足。

贺语深呼了一口气，脑子过了好几遍，才张口一字一句，“刚才...铃铛响了二十六下...主人。”

虽然还没很流利，栾承也就当他是羞的。“站起来面对我，双手背后，不许躲不许挡，报数。”

既然是治幻痛，屁股是不能打了。栾承摘了贺语上下身吊着的重物，没等上面被捏扁的乳头恢复到原来的形状，横过皮拍，一下抽在了贺语大腿前侧。

贺语痛呼一声，紧着嗓子，“...一。”

栾承控制着力道，在他白净紧绷的大腿上盖着印子。皮拍打出来的红印边缘整齐，一条直直的线分割红白两色，同样大小的皮拍印层层叠叠盖在一起，中间的地方颜色略深些。

贺语两只手互相紧攥着背在身后，艰难的报着数。前面还能做到不躲不闪，栾承的皮拍越落越快，痛感累积爆炸，皮拍每接触一下皮肤他的双手就一松，等皮拍举起的时候又迅速恢复抓紧，一边报数身体一边不受控制的小幅度前倾，却又不敢真的躲开。

“四十四！”栾承下手越来越狠戾，贺语终于控制不住双手挡了一下，皮拍直直地敲在贺语手指关节上，贺语一下疼出了眼泪，看到栾承不算好的脸色，连忙伸手去抓皮拍，虚虚地按住，“主人...疼...”

栾承的脸色瞬间沉了下来，“这是惩罚，刚才的不算，全部重来。重复规矩。”

贺语被那句重来吓到了，半晌才喏喏地开口，“双手...双手背后...”

带着温度的皮拍立刻砸在了贺语的嘴唇上。

贺语被打断，有点委屈，“双手背后，不能挡，不能...不能躲...”

“啪”，又是一拍子。

贺语本来就忐忑的心情被栾承再次的打断搞得烦躁不已，他盯着栾承，自暴自弃似的提高了音调，倒是很流利，“双手背后！不能挡不能躲！报数！”

栾承可能是第一次被一个奴隶这样大声吼，他觉得自己残存的最后一点理智都被烧光了，额角突突的跳动。贺语的情况没有好转，反而变得让栾承更加不认识，一股挫败感油然而生，到底怎么能让贺语乖乖的听话？他抬手一皮拍没留力就抽在了贺语脸颊上，那处立刻红起来一片，“给你脸了？跟谁吼呢？”

————————————————  
PS，正常情况下，短期服用是不会成瘾的，可能科学上来讲有点bug，但这里为了剧情就算是过量服用了叭。杜冷丁之类的用于治疗急性疼痛的止痛药对中枢神经系统的毒性较大，有成瘾的可能，但这种药物管控非常严重，我们生活中几乎用不到。但是用药过量会出现幻觉、戒断反应的各种情况是有可能发生的。总之，按医嘱服药很重要！~

然后瞎bb两句：  
1.栾承好渣、他到底爱不爱小语：我认为感情的问题可以分为认知和潜意识两个层面，潜意识层面感情产生于多巴胺分泌，没有原因，认知层面，栾承自我意识是现在只把小语只当成一个可心的奴隶，所以看到他小语痛苦的时候会觉得无力回天而烦躁、从来乖巧的贺语的反抗让烦躁升级成愤怒。愤怒产生的原因很多（意料之外、求而不得、对于家主的身份来说脱离掌控、权威受到挑战），但是这种感情的强烈程度优于其他情感，栾承的设定本来就是严厉暴躁，所以他就采用了非常渣的强制的手段达到他想要的东西。我的逻辑就这样了,不想再掰扯理论了（主要我懒得翻书）...能接受就感谢您w不能接受就当无脑肉文看，反正你我都是图个爽...  
2.啥时候火葬场：现在的小语还没有反抗的能力，而且他的原生家庭造就他忍耐、得过且过的性格，加上栾承曾经对他的好让他很珍惜，所以火葬场会比较往后，等小语再长大一些....  
3.明天高虐预警。这章之前其实我都不觉得很虐，但是下一章我写完真的有点难受...慎入，可跳过..  



End file.
